Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 3: Arthur
After the completing the second part of the S-Class exam, the duo enters the Arena in which they'll battle. As they face eachother, Arthur mumbles "Forgive me." as he grabs two keys, one silver and one light blue as he starts chanting "Open, Gate of the Shield, Gate of the Sword!" as he put his hand before him, holding the two keys that started glowing, releasing small green and light blue orbs of light, resulting in the appearance of two Celestial Spirits, Gladius and Scutum. Not wanting to attack Zero first out of respect he simply bowed, gesturing with his right hand to bring it on. Being new to the guild and all, he didn't really know much about Zero's Magic, probably due the lack of communication between the two. He was feeling a bit frightened and could feel cold sweat on his forehead as he tightly grabbed the whip handle on his belt. Zero smiling and saying" yes this is what i've been waiting for" Zero begins to envelop his body with a thin but strong black fire shortly saying "Budo Flames" Zero welcomed the gesture and attacked first by creating 3 crows around himself and sending two to attack. After noticing the weird flames coating Zero's body, Arthur realised he utilizes Black Fire as his major magic. Telepathicly telling Scutum that he uses black fire, she rapidly requips in a dark red, almost black armor suitable for deflecting Zero's attacks as Gladius charget his sword with eternano, firing paralel energy bullets towards the twin crows heading towards them. In an instant the two crows shift their form to let the energy bullets pass by continuing their attack. while the third crow was attack from the side. Zero knowing his apponent is strong, had already prepared his attack. two fire balls had reached quite a distance above Arthur when Zero suddenly shouted "Pelting Rain" the fireballs had stopped and started to shoot out hundreds of small black flamed needles towards Arthur. Noticing the shower of needles heading towards him, he panicked and put up his right hand, putting his index and thimb of his left hand on the Nature Ring, changing its stance to Water, releasing a small torrent of water above him. After the torent moved three inches away from the ring, it started acting as if there was an obstacle in front of it, stopping it from moving front. Insteadof going forward, the water started moving in 360° full circle with a diametar of 10 feet, creating a five-inches thick shield of pure water above him. Hopefully, the water would stop the needles, or at least lower their effect. Aditionally, Scutum was covering him from the sides, making sure he wouldn't get ambushed as Gladius started to preform his signature skill, Stella Cadens, while gathering the eternano released from the fireballs and the enviroment, making it stronger. He didn't want to fire it yet, but it flew towards Zero as Gladius smirked. Arthur shut his eyes and hoped for the best. The attack had connected creating a small explosion. Zero took heavy damage but was careful to increase the intensity of the flames around him to minimize the attack then he took advantage of the dispersed heat in the air. when the smoke cleared Zero had his hands placed on the ground. blood petruding from left shoulder as if he blocked it with his left side. The heat began to increase drastically. the water above seemed to turn to vapor. Zero coughing up some blood said "Hallucination room" as an area surrounding Arthur began to erupt with intense heat. Taking of his shirt, leaving him only in a dark blue T-shirt, he tried to summon a dash of wind with the nature ring as he teased Zero. "If you wanted me to strip, you should've just asked." he added sarcasticly as he fell to his knees due the heat as his sight became blurry. In front of him he could see his mother, holding a Gate Key she gave him for his seventh birthday, but she quickly faded and got replaced with his father giving him the whip. And then he remembered. The whip! Quicky activating Lumiere Fragor's Flammus Flagello stance while absorbing the heat around him. However, he got some damage as well. His hands were full of burn-marks and he felt intense pain, but kept it for himself as he smirked, shooting the accumulated heat un form of fire up in the sky. Zero shouted "stop thats enough. give up. I dont want to hurt you!" Arthur just smirks in disbelief thinking there was nothing Zero could do. ZEro began to point upward towards the fire ball. Zero replied "you seem to have forgotten." Arthur looked up to see the Three Crows were cirling the fire ball. They began to increase in speed drastically creating to what seemed to be a tornado. The Flames from arthurs fire ball began to be arbsorbed by the Black Flames and formed an immense Fire tornado crashing down on Arthur. Now Arthur in the center of the vortex with and incredible heat around him. Zero coughing up more blood released the last he could shouting Hell gate Cerberus. Wrapping himself with the whip, it begar to absorb the vortex, although leaving some burn marks as well on his arms. After the vortex vanished, he slowly chanted "Embodiment: Scutum!", resulting in himself wearing the dark red armour picked by Scutum, as she slowly dissapeared, leaving a trail of light to where she was standing. He was now granted a minor boost in his endurance and tollerance for the Black Fire as he pulled another silver key, putting it in front of him while reciting "Open, Gate of the Minor Fox!", resulting in green orbs floating around, finally forming a small and cuddly fox to take care of any fire coming in his directions. The fox seemed to have a special ability, being able to eat fire and get bigger, as this feature has been shown while slowly sucking in the fire from Arthur's Whip. After realizing he needs to get rid of the crows above him, changing the whip's stance while spinning it around in random directions, each time leaving a trail of light. After creating twelve of them, he solified them, sending them high up in the air, hoping that they'd pierce the crows. His aim seemed to be flawless as Gladius put a lot of gravity on them, making them weight significally more, hopefully disabling them from evading the Rain of Light. In all this action, Arthur didn't hear Zero's words. Cerberus shot down all the orbs of light down using his barrage of flames. in and instant the crows dove down absorbing the heat from the blast they got bigger and faster. While Cerberus kept up his un ending barrage of fireballs attacking and creating a massive smoke screen. this time the crows Shot straight down hitting the ground creating a huge crater shaking the foundation. Zero taking the chance had already positioned himself close to Arthur. The Barrage had ended the smoke form the fireballs had disappeared and cerberus and Zero where standing side by side facing Arthur. Zero smiling replies " your good kid" he raised his hand and in immediately the heat from the room disappeared along with cerberus. then he said " I give up. you win. any further and one of us wont make it out of here." Frightened by the horror he has seen, he could feel his heart skip a beat. He was really shocked with the turn of tides, but has rather decided to go with the flow. With a huge smile on his face, he hugged Zero while saying "You're not bad yourself!" as he pat his back, closing the gates while his armour started to dissapear, making it look like he was glowing. "To be honest, I was willing to give up myself a moment ago," he added with a gentle smile as the duo headed towards the guild hall. After making sure Zero didn't get hurt, Arthur started to treat the burns on his arms as they waited for others.